


Inside a Jean

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: In an AU, Jaune discovers Pyrrha's secret. As her partner and best friend, he decides to help her with the problem (while taking care of her own itch).





	Inside a Jean

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a little gender bender and futa involved. If it’s not to your liking, more stories will come up later. I’m working on the drafts for some right now.

Jean (female Jaune) stood in her dorm room. On top of her plain old jeans and dark hoodie, she wore white battle armor that barely affected her breasts (Cardin pointed out she had a flat chest, just one entry of his daily insults). She also sported tied hair, a blonde ponytail.

With this casual look, Jean expected a normal day. And yet, coming back to her dorm room early, she found an unexpected surprise.

“J-jean, what are you doing here?!”

The blondie stared at her bed. On it was her red-headed partner, Pyrrha, who wore red clothes under gold and brown armor. Her focus was more on an unexpected body part sticking out from the pelvic area.

“I came back to take a nap.” Jean’s words came out slow; she treaded carefully. “Am I interrupting something?”

“N-no, pay no attention to this.” Pyrrha jumped onto her feet. “It’s a-a toy. I was just relieving myself.”

The blondie tilted her head to see her partner’s penis at a different angle. “Really? Because I saw your stash. It looks way too real, nothing like the big black one.”

When she pulled up her pants, Pyrrha bit her lip. The dick still showed as a bulge in her shorts. Small movements - twitching and pulsing - gave Jean enough evidence to deduce it was alive, a real permanent attachment.

“Oh shit, this is so embarrassing.” The redhead sat back on the bed, bounced on the surface. “I can’t go out like this. Please, just close the door before someone sees me.”

Jean granted the request. After the door clicked closed, she walked towards the room’s single window to close its curtains. Through the darkness, the blondie flipped a switch to give the two-bed room some light.

“Thank you.” Pyrrha’s cheeks were red with shame. Her heavy breathing made Jean guess she was still horny from masturbating.

Silence ensued between the two partners, best friends. With a sigh, Jean sat next to the dickgirl. “So is there anything you want to confess?”

“Maybe.” Pyrrha’s eyes lowered, shrouded in uncertainty. “It’s a weird story.”

“My nap was supposed to last an hour.” Jean offered a comforting smile and patted her partner’s shoulder. “And come on, it’s me. I’m here to listen if there’s anything troubling you.”

The blondie tried not to stare at the bulge. The image of its long, naked form stuck in her head. Jean realized she was both curious about and infatuated with the unusual schlong.

“W-well, it’s not much of a story to tell.” Pyrrha shrugged and looked the other way. “I grew up like any normal girl. As my body matured, this thing came out of nowhere around sixteen. It hasn’t been a problem until recently, since I got into Beacon.”

Jean licked her lips. Her mind raced through all sorts of situations, of the things she wanted to do with her partner’s gorgeous baby feeder. “Is it getting big too often?”

“Almost every day.” Pyrrha gripped the cloth of her shorts, glared at her male organ. “Every time, when I see a beautiful person, thoughts of unspeakable acts start to fill my head. Like Nora, that perky girl. Then there’s Blake, her tight body. And Yang, those tits and that ass.”

Fear gripped Jean as she saw a change in Pyrrha’s attitude. In place of a noble warrior came in a seething monster. Her hot breaths, wild eyes, and throbbing length; the dickgirl had a problem.

“So do you get it? Not only does my body allow this thing to get stronger, I’m surrounded by temptation.” The warrior shook her head. “No, never mind. That was a stupid question. I mean, I’m a girl who has a guy problem. It doesn’t feel like anybody could really understand this.”

Jean tapped a finger against her knee. A swirl of heat and desire - lust - encouraged Jean to consider a plan in hopes everyone could turn out as a winner in the end.

“Pyrrha, just because I lack experience doesn’t mean I can suggest a solution.” Jean couldn’t look face her partner. She swallowed her spit, composed herself as she tried not to sound horny herself. “To make it simple, it looks like all you could use is a release.”

“How do you think I managed to stay sane this long?’ The crimson warrior gave her dick a look of disdain, eyes that may have cut the bulge by its root. “Masturbating helps, but it wants more. I think... I need to find someone who’s willing to have sex with me.”

Slowly, Jean placed her hand over the cock bulge. She mustered enough courage to look at Pyrrha’s surprised eyes. “That’s my point. I’m o-offering my help with this problem.”

The blondie felt herself shake, afraid of the redhead’s reply. The wait for an answer, the suspense of waiting tore her apart on the inside.

“Jean, I...I’m not so sure.” Pyrrha pushed the blondie’s hand off of her bulge. “Let’s forget about me for a second. Even for friends, guy or gal, it’s not doing them a favor by relieving this sort of stress. You should do it with someone you can see as a potential boy or girlfriend.”

The blond teen sniffed, “But I do like you, more than a friend.” Jean paused when Pyrrha froze. After minutes passed, she resumed, “It’s not that much of a surprise. Our friends have been talking about it a lot, you and me. We practically hang out with each other more than the rest of them, save Nora and Ren.”

Pyrrha turned bashful. She couldn’t hide it as she stammered, “Yeah. B-but you can’t say it now as an excuse to touch me. It’s just bizarre!”

“Then when is the right time?” Jean’s growing frustration made her don a strict face. “You’re not willing to tell anyone else. And if this happens again, if someone catches you spanking the monkey, how will you feel about yourself then? Aren’t you glad that I found this first before someone else could?”

Pyrrha looked around the room. Her eyes darted about until they finally landed back on Jean. “I...actually do feel relieved it was you. You’re not reacting the way I was afraid anyone would have if they saw this elephant attached to my vagina.”

“And I think it’s fine because it’s a part of who you are, part of someone I like. That’s why, after saying all of this, it’s alright to do this now.”

Jean leaned towards her partner’s face. Pyrrha never stopped the lips that met hers, a connection that melded their faces in warmth.

Jolts and fire erupted in the blonde’s mind as she kissed the warrior. It was a mess - wrong timing and awkward tongue action. However, Jean cherished this first kiss. When she pulled back, the blonde saw a sparkle in her friend’s eyes.

The blonde asked, “So do you still think this is wrong?” Pyrrha answered by grabbing both sides of Jean’s face. The warrior pulled to start a second kiss. The receiver almost choked as a tongue shoved down her throat.

The makeout session lasted minutes, long seconds. Jean struggled to breath as she was trapped in her friend’s iron grip. She took on the kiss that involved so much tongue slobbering and spit switching, she felt violated.

And yet, Jean found this arousing, being dominated. She enjoyed it up to the moment Pyrrha pulled away. Left breathless, the blonde panted with her tongue out. Spit glossed corners of her mouth and red lips.

“I’m sorry.” The warrior slid a hand across her mouth. She gazed at the other with dark desire. “But after that talk, your kiss, I can’t hold it anymore. You have to take responsibility.”

Jean slid off of the bed. She positioned her head near Pyrrha’s throbbing bulge. “It’s alright. In fact, it’ll be my pleasure.” She pulled down the shorts by their edges. The owner lifted her hips so the cover could go down faster. When the pants were finally off, the item of concern stretched out to full length.

“Oh...damn.”

The blondie stared at a cock that stretched out to at least eight inches. Its girth was also formidable, almost a soda can’s width. The smell of sweat and pre-cum filled her nostrils, made her dizzy. Yet, she became mesmerized by the penis. Her tits and pussy tingled from the naughty ideas that popped into her head.

“Jean? You look scared.” Pyrrha’s concern interlaced with her words. “If it’s too much, just look away. I could finish with that cup inside the drawer. Or maybe if you could show me your breasts, that could-.”

The blondie took off pieces of her armor, unhooked them to make them fall and clatter against the floor. When she took off her hoodie, her breasts bounced into view. Snug in a white bra, the bosom jiggled before they came to a complete stop.

“You’re going to do more than watch in just a minute.” With a nervous grin, Jean unhooked the back clasp. The top undergarment fell off to free her tits, C-cup orbs complete with pink tips. Half-naked, the blondie grasped the penis with a hand. Her fingers barely wrapped around the large, warm piece. It scared her enough to feel it throb from blood and stimulation.

When Pyhrra hissed, the curious blonde tugged harder. Back and forth, she moved her hand to jerk off the penis, a womb wrecker. After several motions, Jean tapped her tongue against the head, taste some of its bitter pre-cum.

The cocksucker raised the meat stick. She licked it from the base up to the piss slit, all the while fondling the balls. When her lover didn’t stop her, Jean moved faster, worked harder to please the penis, reenact the porn movies she’s seen on the internet (just like her male AU counterpart did on his free time).

“J-jean, it’s coming. Oh wait, it’s-.”

White paste shot out of the cock. The thick line splattered all over the blonde’s face. She closed her eyes. Stunned from shock, she didn’t move as more painted her face.

When the shooting stopped, Pyrrha panted and relaxed. After her eyes opened, she covered her mouth with both hands. Jean expected this; her entire head was masked with droplets of semen.

“For a girl, you can shoot a lot.” The blonde wiped a hand down her face. Some of the cum came off, the rest smeared over to the uncovered parts of her face. With Pyrrha’s help, the two managed to get most of the mess off.

When Jean thought she was almost done, two of Pyrrha’s fingers slipped into her mouth. The digits went deep; she almost choked.

“Oh Jean, you look so hot.” Depravity regained its form on the warrior’s face, as a twisted smile and bated breaths. “That’s right, drink my cum like a baby.”

To humor her, the blonde sucked. She tried to smear her tongue all over the fingers. When the double lengths moved around her mouth, Jean moaned. When they pushed in, she coughed into the hand. Her eyes became wet when the digits almost reached her throat.

“That’s a good girl,” Pyrrha cooed. She pulled her hand out. The fingered blondie wiped her lips and breathed with red cheeks. The break lasted a second before the warrior pushed her towards the floor.

“J-jean, do you still want this?” Pyrrha worked on her partner’s pants. After a zipper and button, she yanked off the clothing article to reveal white, cotton panites. “You still want this, right?”

The blondie couldn’t respond after the warrior kissed her. She moaned through the lips as fingers fondled her breasts, tweaked the nipples. She gasped after one hand slid down the skin of her lower area. This same limb pushed down her undergarment to finger the lips of her wet vagina.

Jean remained still, allowed her partner to rub the hole. The first hand still worked on her breasts. Pyrrha remained the vigilant lover, attending to the blondie’s face with amorous kisses.

This foreplay racked so much pleasure in Jean, she came. Liquid poured out of her snatch, onto the working fingers. This result seemed to encourage Pyrrha into working faster, harder. In half the time before the first one, the blondie came again.

Muffled screams filled the air. They came as bursts after each successful orgasm. Jean’s physical reactions - twists and spasms - did not budge the strong warrior, who worked undeterred.

When Pyrrha finally pulled away, Jean gasped for air on her back. She laid crumpled on the floor, sheen from sweat, spit, and love juices. She groaned as her mind swam in ecstasy, losing all control before her lover’s advances.

“Is this enough?” The dickgirl kneeled in front of her exhausted partner. She grabbed the ankles to spread them apart. Pyrrha scooted closer to land her huge cock on top of the soaking pussy. “You’re so wet, this could go in now. Can I do it?”

The blondie blinked, registered the desperation in Pyrrha’s tone. Jean reasoned the intense foreplay was done for her benefit. Still afraid, she knew that by agreeing, the following minutes were going to be rough, perhaps terrible.

But for the sake of seeing this through to the end, Jean opened her arms to expose her naked body. “J-just start off slow, please. Don’t make this too painful.”

Pyrrha pinned the limbs down. She moved her hips, rubbed the bottom of her cock across the vaginal lips. Jean continued to groan until her partner growled, “You’re loud,” and kissed her.

Jean gasped into the warrior’s mouth. Her eyes widened when fire erupted from the lower portion of her body. The rip and tear made it clear, Pyrrha speared her dick into the pussy. The pain made her gasp, squirm around, scream into her lover’s mouth.

The erratic movements ended with Pyrrha’s hug. Silenced and restrained, Jean puffed her cheeks, tried not to cough as the cock stretched out her vagina. She hugged the warrior for comfort. Tears and sweat formed on her body, to cool the sudden rise in heat.

To Jean’s relief, the cock had stopped around the middle of her cervix. Still in pain, she didn’t move after Pyrrha stood up to take in the full sight of her naked body - breasts, stomach, and thighs wet from natural fluids. When her eyes found the pussy, the warrior gasped.

“Y-you’re a virgin?”

“I was,” Jean sniffed. She managed a weak smile. “But even if it hurts, I’m so glad we could share this experience together.”

Pyrrha’s eyes became soft before her hands worked on the clothes attached to her upper body. “I’m glad I gave you mine as well.” After the armor came off, she lifted off her shirt. Tearing off her bra, the warrior quickly became as nude as her lover, melon breasts bouncing into view.

The warrior bent over to kiss Jean. As their tongues danced in a slimy embrace, Pyrrha moved her hips to send waves of electric into the pussy. The bottom gal moaned inside her lover’s mouth until a shriek popped out of her throat.

“It looks like I found it.” The dickgirl humped once to make Jean emit the same noise. She did it again, struck the g-spot with her meat stick. She smiled, ecstatic as the vaginal walls squeezed her penis from an orgasm.

Relentless, Pyrrha turned Jean onto her side and grabbed a long leg. She placed her cheek on the strong thigh before thrusting at her objective like a jackhammer. The following orgasms caused fluids to flow from the plugged vagina, a leak that drenched their lower body.

“Py-pyrrha, slow down!” Jean buried her face into the floor. She lost control over her voice. Like an injured kitten, she loudly mewled. Sharp gasps would come out when she came, several times within minutes.

The blonde ran a hand through her wet hair. Eyes closed, she felt dizzy, corrupted by the pleasures of their joined flesh.

“I’m cumming. Oh shit, this feels so incredible!” Pyrrha grabbed one of Jean’s arms. She yanked on the limb and pushed her dick the deepest it could go, its head aiming right at the womb. “I’m cumming inside you!”

The blonde only whimpered; her mind was mush from so much stimulation. This numbing effect increased when hot semen blasted into her womb like it was a condom. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from losing her mind, almost lost consciousness.

The cock stayed jammed inside, quivering. When it calmed down, Pyrrha pulled it out. Jean groaned when the white goo spilled through her insides until it came out of her vagina as small droplets. The lovers breathed, relaxed from being satisfied by their union.

“Hey, let’s go again.”

Pyrrha’s suggestion struck fear in Jean’s heart. The blonde looked up to see her partner’s excited face. She could only make the opposite reaction after realizing the penis had managed to regain its full girth, its inhuman erection.

“Are you ready?” The warrior flipped Jean onto her back. With mad eyes, she planted her ass on the blonde’s chest to place her cock between the mammary mounds - breasts blushing from recent twerks. “Let’s go again. Please, I want to do more.”

The blonde feared their intercourse had transformed Pyrrha into a horny hound dog. And yet, she could tell her lover looked relieved, happier than she’s been for a long while. Jean didn’t have it in her to take that away.

But the bottom gal didn’t answer. She only paused to rest for several more seconds, stare at the huge cock that was about to ravage her again for one hour, then another. It took three ejaculations from the semen hose for Jean to realize her lover was going to ruin her for future men, or anybody sporting a similar tool.

* * *

 

From above, a showerhead sprayed hot water on two bodies. One belonged to Pyrrha, who leaned against a tiled wall. Gasping for air, she pumped her cock with one hand to spurt semen. The white goo landed on Jean’s shapely ass. The blonde didn’t move as she gasped for air while her hands pushed against the other wall.

The warrior leaned her head near her lover’s. She whispered, “That was intense. How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Jean blinked. Her entire, lower area was sore from the hour-long sex, the one that came after their time in the dorm room. She croaked, “Can we take a break now? I would really like to get clean, then go to sleep.”

Pyrrha kissed her lover’s neck. “Just one more time. I want to try one more thing.”

“That’s what you said twenty minutes ago!”

The warrior hugged the blonde. Eyes closed, she grinned, “Please, just one more. I want to enjoy this day with my girlfriend a little more before it ends.”

Jean’s heart fluttered. She sighed, feeling cheated by her partner’s affectionate phrase. She tapped her forehead against the wall and sighed, “Fine. Just one more, and please try to cum outside. I-I’m really scared that you might have done something to me.”

Pyrrha slid her hands down until they pressed against the blonde’s stomach. “If there’s a bun in the oven, I wouldn’t mind taking responsibility.”

A rush of heat filled Jean’s head. She swore wedding bells rang in the back of her mind. The blonde shook her head to rid herself hope for an unlikely event. “L-let’s not talk about that now. Are you ready?”

The dickgal smacked her lover’s ass cheeks. She dug her fingers into the plump flesh before she spread them open to reveal pink, puckered skin. “I’m ready for this hole. Figured this might be a good time to pop this cherry as well.”

Jean’s eyes widened. Scared, she stood still. Dread filled her chest as a familiar hot dog rubbed against the entrance of her tight hole.

“Just as you took all of my firsts, I took yours. We’re going to someday look back to this and remember how much fun we had.”

The blonde relaxed when she fantasized a long, lasting relationship with Pyrrha. This moment became ruined by the pain that shot up from her ass. Clawing the wall, Jean bared her teeth before she cried out like a monkey (elsewhere, Sun could have sworn he heard this.)

For another hour, she learned to enjoy this anal sex just like the rest of the activities that came after. In the days that followed, Jean managed to accept her role in this new relationship, cherish it for all the quirks that created the best and worst of the times she shared with her dick lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm open to write more on this or create another one-shot that depicts this situation. For some reason, a fight over Jean between Cardin and Pyrrha comes to mind, but that’s just me.
> 
> Hope all of you can continue to look forward to more stories in the future. Till then, take care.


End file.
